Fallout 4 bugs
General advice and notes Are you in desperate need of a quick fix? Try loading your last save file! Game mechanics Perk bugs * Pain Train: Will stop working completely after a while. * Robotics Expert: When using a scope, in first person, the activation range of this perk is as far as the player can see. ** This was corrected in the 1.5 patch.Steam 1.5 beta patch notes Weapon mods * When you want to modify/make a weapon/armor/item but you don't have the perk. You can select an available mod/item, then Press "E" and quickly move the mouse to select another mod at same time. If success, the confirm will pop, the selection hovered on a different item. Now you pass the condition check, just build it. * When trying to craft a weapon mod, the game will display the notification telling you that you lack the necessary items, even though it shows you have the right perks and a sufficient amount of crafting materials. ** Can also happen when trying to build an automaton, structures in a settlement, or modifying armor. In some cases, the game says you have more of a resource than you actually have available. A workaround to this is to hit tag for search and it should still highlight the resource that you don't have enough of even though it says you have enough. i.e. the game might say you have 5 aluminum when in a crafting menu even though you only have 3 available. Power armor bugs * Sometimes wearing power armor with a targeting HUD will cause NPCs to turn aggressive towards you in situations where conversation should be possible. Known examples: ** Confront Kellogg ** The Big Dig ** General Atomics Galleria ** Lost Recon ** Saugus Ironworks ** Diamond City Blues ** Long Time Coming * Sometimes wearing power armor when trying to access the power armor station will exit you out of the power armor yet show you still in it (glitched) and able to use full power armor functionality. When this occurs you must load a previous save to "fix" the bug. * Occasionally while entering or exiting power armor, (ie. swapping nearly depleted fusion cores) it will glitch and appear you are still wearing the armor but with no way to exit the armor and it will not display the PIP boy or any other HUD. In 3rd person view it may appear the shoulder pads are above head height and no torso armor preset but the sounds and effects of the armor persist. **This can be fixed by loading a previous save or entering another set of power armor. Entering another set will forfeit the original power armor frame but the armor pieces will be in your inventory, ready to be put on another frame. Gameplay bugs * Issue when scrapping the bed in Home Plate results in never being able to receive the temporary well rested perk. * Issue when in build mode you may not be able to place many or all of the items you have access to even though you have required perks and plenty of resources and the build limit is not reached. Once you have this issue it affects all settlements. Deleting items makes little difference. Almost as though the game is sharing one invisible build limit for all settlements. * While in third-person mode, with a weapon drawn, any small movement either with the left stick of a controller, or with walk enabled on PC, will cause any camera/crosshair movement to freeze for a moment. Bethesda forum topic: Huge Gamepad issue * Sometimes text options do not show up in dialogue and NPC comments that the player character has not responded. A response can be selected by pressing the correct button but the text doesn't appear. * If player character changes their name inside Vault 111 before taking the lift to the surface, the player character can not walk off platform or enter the Pip-Boy. Looking, jumping, and shooting functions still work. * Unable to draw a weapon, use grenades, or pull up VATS after fast traveling. Fixed by zooming out into 3rd person view then back into 1st person view. * Assigning settlers to a resource can cause the whole settlement to reset forcing you to reassign everything, because the settlers will not self assign. * The player character stops moving in 3rd person camera after walking or running. * Random issue with being unable to reload weapons. Switching to a different weapon and back automatically reloads the weapon. Fix: Fire a bolt action weapon (such as a bolt-action pipe pistol or a hunting rifle) and reload the weapon. All weapons should be able to reload after that. * When putting down items in workshop mode: if the item flips around too much it will become blurry, and can also cause the whole field of vision to become blurry. To fix delete the item and try to put it down again without flipping it around. * Food resource structures will become unclickable and useless, and settlers will not acknowledge the item as a food source. Seems to only happen if placed too close to a another structure or food source and may clear on its own to reoccur later. * Items may levitate off the ground and become unplaceable in the settlement workbench. This may be corrected by restartng the game. * When reloading while moving in third-person, the character occasionally will continuously restart the reload animation until you stop moving or switch to first-person view. If this happens with a laser musket, the laser musket will continue to be cranked after each animation restart. * The Two Shot affix for legendary weapons has no accuracy penalty when aiming down ironsights, but it does when firing from the hip. * Settlement NPCs will not stand at their store/trade post but will still sell goods when found. * Settlement defenses occasionally randomly explode or disappear altogether, most often leaving connecting wires that cannot be interacted with upon selecting in workshop mode. These defenses (and sometimes other items) may occasionally appear in workshop mode as "ghost" items, that cannot be interacted with. * Falling and immediately landing (e.g. walking off a ledge) while throwing a grenade can cause the landing animation to happen (often) while walking, interrupting grenades/mines and melee attacks. * Radiation storms interfere with bombardment causing them to have no effect. * When loading a saved game, a very loud gun shot noise will sound just as you enter the saved game. * In some rare instances the player will receive continuous health drop damage and be unable to fast travel/sleep/wait. This happened after fighting enemies with flamethrower at Saugus Ironworks. Fixed by getting the player character to purposely take fire damage. * Sometimes in build mode, if the player has resources to build just one of the selected item, it may not display nor will the option to build it will appear. Getting enough resources to build a second one will fix it. The glitch happens due to items in inventory that are quest items, but the items cannot be broken down to base resources, yet are shown in available resources. * Certain items (e.g. vault Tech Hamper) in the workshop may not be able to be placed due to the game showing a lack of necessary resource items to create said item despite all other items using the same resources state you have more then enough to build the item. You may also notice the same (non-buildable) items showing different values of available resources (i.e. lower) for building compared to other items with like resource needs. This is due to the game mechanics not breaking down the required junk items in the workshop inventory to build said items and seems to be connected to all the Vault-Tec add-on items or possibly the Scrapper level 2 Perk. ** A workaround for this is to simply remove the needed junk items containing said resources from the workshop to your Pip Boy inventory, drop them on the ground and manually break down the items yourself through the "scrapping" option while in workshop mode. Effectively these "broken down" resources are now what's required to build a troubled item as the workshop will no longer do this for you. (for troubled items only) Shipments of materials will also not be broken down automatically to create troubled items and must be broken down by other means into their respective resource before registering as a value for a troubled workshop item. * When in conversation with a NPC, no options are displayed and conversation is frozen for a short period of time. ** To fix this, reload a previous save. * There is a bug with the Blitz perk where sometimes the player will not move but will still attack their enemy after targeting them in V.A.T.S. This usually occurs when targeting enemies from behind waist-high obstacles. * Switching between first and third-person while reloading will cause the animation will reset. * Sometimes, an NPC may drop two of the same weapon upon death. After looting both weapons and looking away, a third additional weapon will appear in their inventory. ** Typically this happens when looting super mutants. * Hostile NPCs (e.g. super mutants and raiders) may respawn in their "last died as" pose. They will have normal HP, stealth detection and possibly AI, but their model will be motionless. They can be killed through V.A.T.S or by directly attacking them; however, occasionally, upon killing them, their bodies will fly off and become stuck on nearby objects (or back in whatever they were laying on) making it impossible to loot the body. Attacking the stuck enemy with a weapon/perk that explodes the corpse into pieces (e.g. Cryolator) will make it possible to loot from the body chunks. * Containers that have continuous random items may become owned by a random encounter NPC, after which any random items generated are owned by that random encounter NPC and have to be stolen. (e.g. dufflebag in back of truck next to Mass Fusion containment shed. * When you assign a settler to a job they won't do it. * Random settlers (even those with assigned jobs) will assign themselves to soda fountain leaving the one assigned by player unemployed. * Unholstering a weapon or switching between them may not register for several seconds, effectively locking up the player's arms and making attacking impossible. If you attempt to fix this by switching to a different weapon it will not resolve the freeze but instead result in an almost lag like situation where the first weapon is eventually selected, followed quickly by the second. All other physical movement is unaffected. * If you take 2 or more small light boxes (may work with large ones, its just better to use the small ones for this) and pick them up at once, any wires connected to them will cease to be, you can move the boxes freely, which can be used to get wires up floors without building around to the stairs and such. ** However sometimes the wires will get stuck in place, causing them to spark forever and be un-removeable. * Issue where dialogue will not activate when talking to a required character. Instead, it will say a random line. Ex: "Don't try anything, stranger." Crashing, freezing, and other hardware- or software-related issues * Upon returning to the game window after tabbing out, the screen may turn black. Audio can be heard but the game is otherwise unresponsive and requires a restart. In most cases, this is a failure of the graphics card drivers to re-initialize the game and the monitor enters sleep mode. Turning your monitor off then on will fix it. ** Might be caused by exiting a terminal quickly. ** Happens less often if you cap the FPS with a video card utility. Start at 105FPS and try lower values if this persists. One way to do this is by using Nvidia Inspector, editing the XML file for custom FPS cap settings. ** Forcing V-Sync in the driver control panel may also fix this. * Game freezes when entering the Workshop Menu, forcing you to quit the game without saving. * Game crashes to desktop or home screen when attempting to equip a companion with clothes that they are already wearing. * Game can randomly lock up (image frozen and non-interactive) upon engaging in common actions like opening a container, unlocking a container, opening the Pip-Boy, entering workshop or entering VATS. The monitor screen itself is usually not frozen and the player can reach the desktop or task manager. Windows may behave normally while the game is locked, or it may become sluggish. The game unlocks after a while, but the problem gets worse and worse if play is continued, possibly leading to a hard freeze that does require rebooting the PC. * When entering a building the game will start loading indefinitely. * The game may crash for no apparent reason when loading the game at the opening sequence. * The game may randomly crash after getting spat at by a Mirelurk Queen. * The game may randomly lock up upon exterior cells loading after extensive playtime ( i.e. 5+ hours ) or if Xbox utilizes instant-on function resulting in errors to possibly occur in the same way. ** Power cycle the Xbox if the problem is consistent. * The game will begin to lag and show a dark screen with many white streaks when it rains. This usually means that your PC is unable to handle the graphics involved with rain. * When equipping a weapon in the Pip-Boy, if the ammunition required isn't displayed under damage output, shooting it will cause the game to crash. Menu, HUD, and Inventory related bugs * Occasionally the Pip-Boy texture will fail to load, rendering the in-game menu invisible, but tooltips and keyboard controls continue to work. This can be fixed by reloading from a quicksave. Hitting the escape key twice on a PC also works. ** If the Pip-Boy becomes invisible after you exit power armor, you can fix this by exiting the power armor, going to a workbench, transferring over whatever clothes the character is currently wearing, then get back into the power armor and exit it again. The Pip-Boy should now start working again and you can re-equip the clothes from the workstation. ** An alternative fix for the invisible Pip-Boy bug is to use the console to equip, and then un-equip all power armor in the game, and the reequip the Pip-Boy. As follows: *** Equip then remove all the available power armors: **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** the arm should now show with out the Pip Boy, now equip the Pip Boy: **** * When saving, the last save file at the bottom of the list of save files will appear invisible. The second to last save will also appear duplicated. * Interacting with a usable settlement object (ie. the Sole Survivor using a water pump) while in the command mode of a NPC, may result in it being impossible to cancel out of both the command mode and the animation. This UI-locked state persists through saving and loading, and the Pip-Boy cannot be used to fast travel away. Loading an earlier save will fix this. * While using a controller, in the pip boy's map, the cursor gets stuck in the edge of the screen. The only solution is to change from a controller to a mouse and keyboard. * In first-person view the player character's weapon may disappear from the screen, even though the weapon isn't holstered. The Pip-Boy interface may be invisible at this time as well. ** Holstering/unholstering sometimes fixes it ** Switching to third-person then back to first-person will usually fix it ** Switching to another weapon will sometimes fix it ** Using V.A.T.S. on an enemy with any weapon can fix it as well. ** Using a scoped weapon (i.e. sniper) and looking down the scopes usually fixes it. ** Quicksaving & Quickloading will fix it. * After using a crafting station and exiting, the prompt to 'craft or transfer' will not appear until the player has moved the targeting indicator off of the crafting device, and moved it back. * Targeting Hud mod and using Berry Mentats (which have the effect of highlighting living creatures) may turn some NPCs, such as Paladin Brandis, Bobbi, Fahrenheit, Sinjin and the robots at General Atomics Galleria, hostile. * Targeting Hud mod may cause false caution when sneaking. * When having any weapon viewed in the weapons tab like Experiment 18-A or Frag Grenade, the item rendering will rarely persist on the background in the Pip-Boy when you switch to other tabs or sections. * If you have a lot of save files the intro movie and main menu may run at a low FPS (<10FPS). Opening the load/save menus in-game may also lag the game until the menu is closed. Culling the amount of save files can remedy this. * Equipping the targeting hud to the power armor helmet then exiting the power armor causes the targeting hud mod to still be active, highlighting living beings red outside of the armor. This persists even if the targeting mod is removed from the power armor. Another trigger for this bug is when a settler or companion enters your power armor (Tested on PS4) * Sometimes when bartering, the interface will show up but won't list any items and attempting to exit may not work. * Diamond City Radio may stop playing, fixes include: waiting it off, tuning on another station, reloading a save via either quitting, pausing and turning the radio off, or sleeping for 24 hours in a bed. * For seemingly no reason the character will not proceed to a crafting bench after activating it, instead the game will go into third person and the character will just stand there for a moment. If this happens while you are in third person it will render you unable to go back into first person unless you reload a save. ** Using a different (working) crafting bench sometimes fixes the camera, though the original crafting bench will remain broken. * After exiting terminals, the player may be stuck and will only be able to turn their head. This occurs whenever the frame rate exceeds 120fps during the exit animation. Capping framerate manually or enabling V-Sync may help. ** Note that the in-game, vsync implementation (iPresentInterval) is inaccurate, and will occasionally exceed its sync limit (eg. with a 115Hz screen mode, the frame rate can still briefly spike above 120). One workaround is to press TAB rapidly after exiting from the terminal, to bring up the Pip-Boy. This will skip the "terminal exit" animation. * When accessing a terminal on a desk, the camera will sometimes move forward too much and cause the player to clip through the terminal and stare at the inside of the machine. The terminal can be exited, but there may be no way to view the terminal on subsequent tries without clipping through it. * When picking up legendary items you already have an exact duplicate of in your inventory, the 'showcase' screen will not appear (When picking up multiple legendary items, only one 'showcase' screen is shown) * When you use the Pip-Boy, sometimes it won't allow you to exit out. * Items collected or given from NPCs won't show popup notifications ** Ex. Turning in technical documents, the popup saying how many caps you received won't show up. * Sometimes while using Chameleon mod, Stealth the Pip-Boy will glow white, and the map as well as some item stats will be obscure and almost impossible to make out. * Sometimes the Pip-Boy will be zoomed in and huge. Fixed by holding the Pip-Boy button and pushing back on controller. * Occasionally the game will glitch and make it seem like you are using a stealth boy when you are not. Enemies will ignore the effects stealth boy and see you as if the stealth boy was not on. The Pip-Boy's display will not work so when you bring it up it will look invisible. The bug is fixed easily by quitting the game and relaunching it. * Swapping to and from heavily modified weapons using hotkeys sometimes leaves the player unarmed, or equips the weapon, but doesn't show the player holding the weapon and won't allow attacking. Fixed by manually unequipping the bugged weapon. Physics engine glitches * Placing items on top of tables and desks, then leaving the apartment or building and coming back later shows the items stuck inside the table or desk sometimes falling all the way through. * Dogmeat and Curie are able to push any non-static object out of the way when dashing, or moving to follow the player, including cars, which cannot be moved by the player even when wearing power armor. * It is possible to bump or drag non-static cars into settlements using any mid sized weapon dropped and then held with X. * When talking to a companion in a moving elevator it is possible for player character to fall through the floor and die. ** Additionally, changing clothes or armor whilst in an elevator may generate the same fatal effect. Graphics glitches * When using unsupported resolutions, such as a 5:4 monitor with 1280x1024 resolution, the lockpicking interface will be invisible. ** This can be fixed by adding the following line to the "Interface" section of Fallout4.ini: . * Rain will some times only show up when facing a certain direction. Example, while walking north rain effects were present, but facing south and there is no visible rain. * During conversations (particularly if wearing power-armor) the camera will be inside the player, making the conversation impossible to see * When mirelurk eggs hatch in close quarters, the hatchling might clip through obstacles and appear in other rooms, or fall out of the map * Children get scaled to adult size, when being in an idle animation (where an NPC leans their back to a wall, with one bent leg resting against the wall), when they leave the animation they get slowly scaled back to child size. Seen on Meg. * NPC's body is scaled, except its forearm (making the bug obvious), making it look fat. Seen on Deacon. * Sometimes when excessively set on fire, the player character will glow red and the effect remains, even after saving and reloading. Removing clothing will still cause the effect to remain on any other exposed body parts, such as the head or hands. Reloading to a save before being set on fire fixes this. * Killing several enemies with a series of explosions, i.e. firing Big Boy at a car, will cause their necks to elongate. Seen with ghouls. * Some companions, like Hancock, will turn invisible. * Some textures will appear colorful in squares, a.k.a. "rainbow textures." Effect bugs * The shader effect associated with cloaking can become permanently stuck in active mode, leaving everything with a green tint. (This cannot be fixed with the ResetShaders command, because ResetShaders crashes the game) ** To fix type in command console : rimod 00094636 for the night-vision glitch and/or for recon scope vision glitch. * Sometimes a secondary vignetted blur (a blurring of the corners and edges of the screen) will occur in addition to the main background blur during dialog with characters. **The effect will remain stuck throughout play, but will go away if the player enters a suit of power armor and then leaves. * The Geiger Counter crackling sound with the power armor sound filter effect may play constantly in the absence of any radiation, only going away briefly upon using a crafting station or reloading a save to which it will soon return. The bug is thought to arise from switching weapons whilst reloading the Gamma Gun. Reloading the same Gamma Gun that was used often fixes it. If not, a work around is to completely lower effects volume in the sound menu. * After re-positioning a Mid size generator, the generator sound may constantly play in the original location. Custom button-mapping bugs Non-player character-specific bugs NOTE: Please place bugs specific to individual characters on their respective pages. This section is meant for bugs that apply broadly. Fallout 4 characters * Recruiting the level 4 settlement vendor found in Goodneighbor can result in glitching the vendor. He becomes unable to interact with the player and is stuck in a loop repeating the same line. Possible cause: not talking to him in Sanctuary Hills and assigning him a job , or sending him to Sanctuary Hills then sending him to another location when he arrives. * Companions may encounter issues where they will follow, but not run or fast travel. If they are too far from the player when entering a door, they will not follow through the door. The player can initiate speech but will not be able to enter companions inventory. * NPCs will sometimes walk away from the player character mid conversation or even mid sentence. This will cause the conversation to end. * Companions may begin to emit a sound loop as if they were using the sewing machine from the armor workbench. Save/load might solve the problem for around 20 seconds, then it returns. To fix it, command the companion to use an armor workbench and the sound should vanish. * Sometimes settlers will get stuck in the "trade" mode. Constantly opening a trade window when you try to talk to them, locking out all other options. ** Sometimes this bug will trigger when simply walking near the relevant NPC or shopkeeper. If the trade window opens while the player is already in another menu, such as a crafting window, both will be open at once. Attempting to exit the window will crash the game to the desktop. If you are experiencing the trade mode bug, exercise caution and save often. ** Can also affect companions who have been set as shopkeepers when returning to the relevant settlement, even when this companion is active. * In complete opposition, settlers assigned to shops in Far Harbor cannot be interacted without immediately opening shop inventory. * All NPCs (including inactive companions, brahmin, traders, etc.) will occasionally become stuck in an idle standing position, not moving through the map or attending to their tasks. Ringing the bell seems to fix this. ** This idle pose bug may also extend to hostile NPCs. Hostile NPCs can be talked to whilst frozen in this pose, and will taunt the player. * NPCs will spawn in a "T" pose, and they will not move nor fight. The corpses are not lootable, do not rag-doll, and can be shot at with vats and using iron sights. Their gibs can be looted. * Likewise, when entering or exiting a different cell, companions may become stuck in sort of a "T" pose. They will continue to follow the player, but will glide just above the ground instead of walking normally. This seems to cure itself after a few seconds to a minute. * Caravan brahmin with large cargo will occasionally spawn inside houses, and are too large to fit through the doorway to exit, blocking the path through the door. * Brahmin, caravan or otherwise, may also get stuck on a roof of one of the houses and remain stuck. ** To fix this, fast travel away from the area or settlement, they will be unstuck upon your next visit to that location. * Some caravan guards spawn without clothes and end up escorting brahmin caravans in their undies with leather armor. ** Pickpocketing their unequipped clothing and then reverse-pickpocketing it back onto them may cause them to equip the clothing on their next appearance. * All settlers in a settlement will congregate at a random point. It seems like the crops are still managed but shopkeepers sometimes don't return to their shop, although it is still possible to shop with them. ** If you build shack floors (the ones with the concrete) where they sometimes gather some settlers will get stuck inside. Removing the shack floor will set them free. * The companion will sometimes teleport to another floor of the building you are on * Deathclaws in the glowing sea might clip through the ground (along with all their loot) if they are crouched low when killed, or curled up on the floor. * Special trader settlers in some instances refuse to be recruited or go to a settlement. By using console commands they can be teleported into a settlement and assigned, but will wander off unless fenced into the trading area. * Companions and NPC characters will occasionally walk away while you are in a cinematic conversation with them, interrupting the dialogue and causing it to reset. * Humanoid companions (Ex: Curie and Piper) sometimes disappear from the settlement they have been sent to, apparently vanishing from the map, requiring them to be teleported to the player with console commands. This may also occur when sending a settler to a settlement (Ex: Vault-Tec rep) ** Companions often return to the original place you recruited them. * Companion kills result in the 'cash register' sound, but no XP is shown to be gained * Followers pathing is incorrect in side several buildings, not allowing them to move in or out of certain areas. Vault 81 radiation room would not allow any followers that went in to go back out. * Settlers sometimes "reset", losing whatever gear was given to them by the player. This can also include roles they were assigned. * Companions' path-finding will sometimes have them constantly rushing in front of you during a firefight, and have a strange knack for blocking almost every shot you make. They also have a bad habit of standing still in doorways during a fight. * After successfully repelling a settlement attack the settlers may just repeat their "thanks for the help" dialogue, only giving you the responses specific to that and not allowing you to trade gear or barter with vendors. To fix you have to leave and return to the settlement, sleeping does not seem to work. ** To fix this, fast travel or run out of the area, wait 12-24 in game hours and then return to said settlement, they will behave normally again. * All of the enemies in the game map will become aware of the Sole Survivors location and begin moving towards that location. Possible cause: Damage to the ps4 system. To fix, unplug the ps4 System and plug it back in. Quest-specific bugs Please place quest specific bugs on their respective pages. (Fallout 4 quests) Location-specific bugs Please place location specific bugs on their respective page (Fallout 4 locations) Companion app bugs Platform specific Xbox One * If you lose health in Survival mode, then use a health item (Such as Purified Water), then switch back into Normal mode before it completely heals you, your health will still appear to regenerate slowly as if in Survival, but it will actually become negative. Any further effect on your character will kill them, negative or not. This includes eating food, taking a new perk, or acquiring a bobble head. This can also apply to any situation, regardless of the difficulty. ** This can be avoided by staying in Survival mode until the health item finishes its effect, then switching back after it's finished. * The player character doesn't speak, his/her dialogue is skipped entirely. Happened during a conversation with Preston Garvey, the animation turned to the player character but no animation or dialogue came out of him. PS4 * Pressing Circle while the Workshop is open, as if trying to view the Pip-Boy, and then quickly exiting the Workshop will cause circle to lock up, making the Pip-boy unusable. ** Enter power armor, use VATS then exit to fix this issue. *** Entering VATS without power armor seems to fix this as well. ** Toggle between first and third person view to fix this issue. * Unable to use Triangle, even after remapping. ** Only known fix is to delete all save files after the issue occurs, including cloud backups, quicksaves, autosaves and exitsaves, then reload a previous save prior to the button not working. * You can create the supply line, but items from other settlements will not show in the supply list when transferring items, other settlements connected down the supply link will also be affected. It seems it occurs either when over 8 supply lines are connected to one another and or if you have a lot of items , it affects some of the settlements. ** Assigning a different settler to the same supply line may fix this. * A gun weapon with a melee attachment, the action of the melee attack is different in first person that in third person. One sweeps the other lunges. * A black screen occurs when using the Pip-Boy or terminals. * Randomly when using the Pip-boy, the viewscreen may appear washed out as if a bright light were shining on it. Exiting then viewing the screen again often fixes this. * Small guns will be held like big guns in conversations. ** Companions or quest givers have this glitch often. * Creation Club items causing save game issues ("0 kB bug") ** Source of the problem is not isolated yet, it seems that the issue is skin related. *** Deleting Fallout 4 complete, including all related files, and re-installing WITHOUT Creation Club content will fix the issue. Adding Creation Club items 1 by 1 until the problem re-occures and repeating the fix is time consuming but for now the only way to isolate the problem. PC * Volume shorts out at random times during gameplay. * Inability to shoot after exiting build menu too fast. * Occasionally when Alt+Tab/Esced out of the game after returning menus will occupy a smaller area of the screen and the cursor will be off point, also affects iron sights (points to the right of center). Quitting to desktop and reloading fixes. * There's a slight chance the game will delete the quicksave making you load an earlier quicksave when quickloading. This might happen if you try to load too fast after saving or load too many times from the same save. ** Going into the trade menu and clicking the "TAB)EXIT" button on the bottom can fix this. Transportation * When riding a vertibird the gun may disappear. * When riding a vertibird there is no control to jump out. * When riding a vertibird, if you use the scroll wheel to enter third person and then press the equivalent key, the camera will be stuck in a locked camera position until you go back into third person and use the scroll wheel to go back to first person. Add-on-specific bugs ''Automatron'' ''Far Harbor'' ''Nuka-World'' ''Vault-Tec Workshop'' * The achievement Vault Dweller won't recognize achievement when equipping Vault 88 and Pip-Boy on a settler. * Sometimes all Vault 88 dwellers will quit their assignments and have to be reassigned. References Category:Fallout 4 bugs de:Fallout 4 Fehler fr:Bugs de Fallout 4 pt:Bugs do Fallout 4 ru:Баги Fallout 4 uk:Баги Fallout 4 zh:輻射4 bugs